metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shock Coil
Weapon Symbols I've noticed that Shock Coil is the only article out of the MPH weapons with a picture of the corresponding symbol. Does anyone know how/where to find the pictures for the rest of the weapons? Also, just as a small aside, has anyone else noticed how some of the weapon symbols look like the alt form for the same hunter? TwistedNerve 02:42, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I also noticed this. I also found that the OMega Canon symbol looks like gorea in his final form holding the seal sphere. Phazon Phantom 11:23, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Hnh, I hadn't noticed that about the Omega Cannon, but it does indeed. :I noticed someone uploaded the rest of the symbols too, but now I'm wondering where they're from; their overall look and the animation don't seem familiar. :TwistedNerve I uploaded those animated gifs, but i'm not sure where they're from. I just was google-ing, and a page came up with al they MPH animated gifs. If anyone has an idea where they came from please tell me. Metroidblurrr238 16:29, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hey it looks sort of different when you view it on weapon select mode in your ship in Story Mode. TantrumDog 09:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC)TantrumDog Actually Work? From work i've done with a particle accelerator, i have to say that this weapon would, with all due respects, do absolutely no harm to the target. Because, well, neutrinos are harmless. In fact over a billion pass through your finger nail every second, so if you got some proof that this would in fact damage someone, please post it, because this is just wierd to me. Piratehunter 11:28, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I think the key words are concentrated and high density. I don't really know much about Neutrino's, but i assume that the concented beam would be billions upon billions of them and when you get to that amount it does cause damage.Of course this is just an educated guess... --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 11:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I know where you're getting at, but one thing i know. Through many, many scientific studies, neutrinos are known to have absolutely no harm on, really anything. They don't effect water, they don't effect living things, and simply put they dont effect any form of matter. They're "harmlessness" is believed to be caused by the fact that 1.) They have an extremely low mass, in fact it is so low that for most of the time they were known to exist, they were thought to not even have a mass. In other words, they are on the brink of physical existence. And 2.) They are electrically neutral, meaning they have niether a negative (-), nor a positive (+) charge. However, one thing that crossed my mind is, well, Metroid is in the future. So maybe they have developed some type of way to radify neutrinos so that they reach harmful, if not radioactive levels. So i guess what i am saying is, "untampered" neutrinos are more harmless than white light, much more harmless. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 04:39, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :According to Sylux's scan from MPH (This hunter's power suit appears to be based on a Federation prototype and possesses extraordinary offensive and defensive capabilities. Sylux's weapon is the Shock Coil, a banned technology that fires charged blasts of high-density neutrinos.) they have indeed managed to give neutrinos a charge in the Metroid universe. TwistedNerve 19:37, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Also consider the fact that if the charges were the same it would go out almost at 180 degree angles from the beam. And if they had different charges they would stick too and neutrilize each other turning it into a chargless mass that has no effect any way you look at it. So this weapon could never work. Science fiction is fun but not all of it could work in reality. Metroidhunter32 02:48, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. It's nice to know someone sees this the way I do. It really wouldn't have a chance of working, unless of course they managed to enhance neutrinos in a way that it would work, like I stated before. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 16:40, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Purest Fiction? Why do we need the '''Purest Fiction' subsection? I don't see it in any of the other sections concerning the Metroid Prime Hunters' weapons. Someone please give me a reason to keep that section. MarioGalaxy 01:01, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I added that information, but I named it "Behind the Scenes". I don't know who renamed it or why, but i'll go ahead and re-rename it. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 14:45, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Charged Neutrinos If it's called the "Shock Coil", then how does it shock enemies if the neutrinos are neutral? It said on Sylux's scan that the neutrinos are charged, which is much more realistic. What if the Federation found that Neutrinos are harmless, so they modified them so they're powerful? 06:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) For the record, make sure your facts are straight before you contradict a claimed fact. Neutrinos are called this for a reason, because they are neutral. Just like a neutron, neutrinos are unable to hold a charge. Don't get me wrong, you can give a charge to a neutron, but it completely dissipates immediately after the charged contact is removed. Imagine trying to give a photon an electrical charge... exactly. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 04:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) If it fires neutral blasts, then I wouldn't call it a "Shock Coil". For your information, I did not state facts, I said "what if". Read carefully... [ 06:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) If Sylux can absorb energy, then what energy is it? I'm a lil' bit confused, if you don't mind my dim-witness in the subject of physics. Could it be the same energy drained by Metroids? TantrumDog 09:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC)TantrumDog That could be true... This may be a GF's version of Project dread and the pirates may have hired Sylux to steal so they can research it.(Metroid101 01:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC)) :Well, neutrinos are subatomic particles, so they ''are energy, but neutral energy. Anything that has very little or no mass is a type of energy, as it travels in the form of waves. Maybe, possibly, the neutrinos are being used as "pack mules" (pardon my figurative speaking), in the means that they are being given an unattached, polar-opposing charge, that meaning that the charge will stay intact so long as they are tightly wound, but not for very long. Thus giving the Shock Coil the general distant-effectiveness of that of a musket or fletchet rifle. And as for the energy being absorbed by Metroids, it may be something similar to the Mass Effect energy found in the series of the same name. For all you crazies out there that have never played Mass Effect, (shame on you...) the Mass Effect is, and I quote, "...a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time." Or if you wanna second guess that, it could also be something similar to the Force (Star Wars? Good grief...), which is just a more life-ly form of the Mass Effect. You be the judge but I'd bet on it being something along the lines of Mass Effect. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs)18:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Um, could you please put that in laymans terms? I'm not quite sure I have any idea what you're saying. Also, I see Mr.Centrum signature is back. [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 19:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :OK, ''Energy is it's own thing basically. Energy is literally the invisible force that makes everything in the Universe function, and do what it does. It's sort of like momentum but more complicated. We can't comprehend this sort of thing so don't worry if it doesn't hit you just like that. So, you have electrical energy, thermal energy (which is basically the same thing), and mechanical energy, and since thermal energy is basically a "side effect" of electrical energy, you pretty much have just those two: Electrical and Mechanical Energy. So... at the moment, everything is known (or theorized, since nothing can ever be fully understood), to run off Energy. Now, what I'm saying is That the type of energy that metroids feed on, this so-called, "Life Energy" may be like a third type of energy. Like that of the Energy in Mass Effect or the Force in Star Wars. Both of them control the Universe and give life to organisms. Something along those lines... wait. Where you talking about the neutrino thing? or this? Haha. And yes, Mister Centrum is back... for now...[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs)20:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Not entirely correct. There are more fundamental forms of energy than mechanical and electrical, such as kinetic and potential. One basic definition of energy is the measure of the amount of work that can be done by a force. Actually, energy does not exist, it is simply an abstract concept created by us to better understand physics. Our definition of energy is equatable to "liquid matter", as theorized by Einstein's famous (but rarely understood equation) E = mc^2. This means that energy and mass (matter) are essentially equal. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps by charge it means charged with energy? Maybe the shock coil fires a form of energy/radiation that superenergises the neutrios, causing them to collide with extreme force inside the target! It would also explain why there are lines travelling between the shock coil and the person being hit by hit, billions of neutrinos colliding with other atoms in the air? If i'm wrong its because i'm not that knowledgable on this sort of stuff. Also, electrons are subatomic particles and yet a beta particle is a positively charged electron, which can collide with other atoms and cause destabalisation of whatever it collides with. But you are saying subatomic particles are just energy and energy itslef cannot collide with other substances, it can only be transferred. wtf? Syluxmaster 03:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Syluxmaster ::If there's one thing that bugs me, it's people pretending to know physics when they don't. Beta particles are nothing more than extremely high-speed electrons that have been ejected from the nucleus as a part of nuclear (specifically, beta) decay (neutron -> electron (ejected as beta particle) + proton + anti-neutrino, see wikipedia:Beta decay). Positrons, the antimatter equivalent to the electron, is essentially a positively charged electron, see also wikipedia:Positron decay. Interestingly, positron decay does yield an actual neutrino (neutron -> positron (ejected as beta-plus particle) + proton + neutrino). Also, positrons are extremely rarely observed directly as they pretty much always strike an electron on their way out of the nucleus, resulting in their mutual destruction and a ~1MeV energy burst (see wikipedia:Electron–positron annihilation). By extension, it is extremely unlikely that a positron would ever cause damage of any sort to an atom other than the one it was ejected from. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you FastLizard, I basically through that theory aside though, once the idea of hyper-energizing neutrinos came to me. You seem to know enough about physics to know how absolutely incredible that sort of weapon would be. I mean, wow. But, on a further note, yes, the only main elementary types of energy, are mechanical: the energy of a forces reactive, oscillating, momentum as opposed to what you would term its stationary point-oscillation. And electrical energy, the energy of an electron "stream" at it's crest, opposed to it's equal (most of the time) but opposing trough, divided by the conductor's Ohm rating/count. Kinetic and potential energy are merely stationary, and active forms of energy. I'm sure you know which is which. Now, on some occasions, yes, potential energy can be categorized as its own state, as according to the post Time-dependence area of Schrödinger's equation, so I'll give you that, but only when the specified wave's energized, projection, or ionizing ejection, cannot be calculated or recorded. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 18:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of course, you can't really overthink these things. Usually, when figuring out how a certain sci-fi weapon works and getting this far, I remind myself that it's fictional anyway and immediately give up, saving a small amount of sanity (what little bit I have left). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I, at no point, said that subatomic particles were energy. If you are referring to me saying that electricity is energy, it is, but that doesn't make electrons energy. An electron is not a particle of electricity, it is the particle that carries electrical energy. Now, one area that you ''do have a good in, is that the shock coil may be super-energizing the neutrinos, if an elementary particle such as neutrinos or photons are energized enough they do become quite deadly... hmmm... :By Jove I think he's got it! I think you've just answered the question that has troubled many of us, especially me, for some time now. Yes, the neutrinos can be energized to a gamma-high level, no, much higher than gamma... That, would in turn make the neutrinos, ionizing, which would severely disrupt the isotonic structure within an object's atomic orbit. Just as photons do when they are energized to gamma levels, but on a much, much, higher scale... Dear God, that would be one hell of a weapon. That would ionize anything between metallic and organic... That's... pretty nice... Sheesh, no wonder this thing is illegal, that's plain out ridiculous! You have no idea how deadly that would be, not to mention just plain horrifying... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Alternative Theory :I must say I like Ph's theory on how this thing works. However, it does not really explain how Sylux is able to heal when (s)he uses the Shock Coil on somebody. This leads me to another idea, somewhat similar, that I actually fleshed out while watching a Mythbusters episode called "peeing on the third rail". Basically, I am proposing that the neutrinos are being used as "pack mules", but in reverse: a strea of very closely-spaced (that's the high-density part), hard-to-affect particles would make an ideal "grappling line" that could then conduct "something" that jumps between particles from the target to the source of the weapon. What could that "something" be? My guess is a form of energy we have no idea exists yet, in all liklihood the same energy the Metroids drain. If it could be drawn up the stream from one neutrino to the other (making them "charged", however briefly), then processed to fuel Sylux's shields (possibly in addition to the ionization effect mentioned above) we could see the sort of behavior the game depicts. Of course, the big variables are the properties of this "magic energy", and why the heck it is not predicted anywhere in any physical model we have today.--AdmiralSakai 01:51, November 22, 2010 (UTC) The Illegality of the shock coil If the shock coil uses banned technology then why did the federation create it in the first place? More hints at G-fed Corruption perhaps? Syluxmaster 03:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Syluxmaster Yeah eh. Hmm... the GF seems to be corrupt... maybe even evil. Maybe the good guy thing was just a mask for it's EVIL badness. TantrumDog 04:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ghostbusters! I found ot that the name of the model of this pick-up was "pick_wpn_ghostbuster_Model" ! 19:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Thats awesome! You should add that to the article if it's legitimate. Nice going man! OmnicronZ 19:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Story Flaw If the Shock Coil was a one of a kind proto type FEDERATION weapon, how did the Alimbics put in in turrets if they're extinct? Sylux X 20:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well, same for how Samus obtained it. Of course, the Alimbics could have coincidentally developed their own version of the weapon that doesn't drain health. Then the Federation would have unknowingly improved on the weapon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::However, it is Metroid Prime Hunters, not much work went into the story to begin with. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, true. Sylux X 20:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Image The Shock Coil seems to be the only Hunter weapon whose article doesn't have a screenshot of the weapon firing, and I can't seem to find such an image anywhere and don't own the game. Can someone please add one? (Just my opinion, but a third-person shot in addition to a first-person shot from Sylux would be cool so we can see the beam itself better. Maybe add third person shots to the other weapon articles too.) Darth Havoc 08:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC)